


The Weather Outside is Frightful

by iamaqualady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, I feel like I should include language just because, Ice Skating, Language, M/M, Schmoop, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaqualady/pseuds/iamaqualady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Castiel becomes human, Dean decides to show him all the beautiful things the world has to offer. The lake behind the bunker, he decides, is a good place to start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weather Outside is Frightful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31383) by Dingobait on Tumblr. 



“Dean, where are we going?” Castiel asked, and, _goddammit_ , if he asked one more time, Dean was going to kill him.

“It’s a surprise, Cas,” Dean replied, looking over at the fallen angel. Sam had insisted that he get bundled up, so he was wearing the stupid floppy hat and huge scarf and coat that made him look – and Dean hated to admit it – really adorable.

“But I wanna know,” Castiel groaned, and Dean chuckled.

“Geez, becoming human sure has made you a bitch,” he teased, and Castiel shot him a classic-Sammy-bitch-face. Dean laughed and looked back at the road. “We’re almost there anyway. Don’t get your panties in a wad.” Castiel crossed his arms over his chest and stared out the window. Dean shook his head and turned on to a dirt road. He drove in silence for a few minutes before his face brightened, and he turned to Castiel. “Here we are!”

 

Castiel looked out on the frozen lake from the bridge.

“Ice skating?” he asked, and Dean nodded. He looked up at Dean. “Can we go back to the bunker?” Dean frowned.

“C’mon, Cas, you’ll love it!” he assured Castiel, and he sighed.

“Okay…” he reluctantly agreed, and Dean counted it as a small victory. “Aren’t ice skates required for this, though?” Dean walked back to the Impala and pulled two pairs of skates out.

“Way ahead of you, angel boy,” he replied, holding out the pair of skates and grinning. Castiel looked up at him, smiling slightly.

“I don’t know how to ice skate.” Dean shrugged.

“Minor detail. I’ll teach you.” Castiel sighed again, seeing that there was no way for him to get out of this.

“Alright. Let’s get started then.”

 

Dean skated slowly around the edge, making sure Castiel wasn’t falling. He wanted to reach out and hold on to him, but _no_. _No, Dean_ , he told himself. _Control yourself. Castiel is your friend. Don’t screw this up._

“Step. Step. Glide,” Castiel kept mumbling to himself, just like Dean taught him. “Step. Step. Glide.” He looked over at Dean, grinning. “This isn’t that hard.” Dean smiled back.

“Told you!” he replied. “You’re a natural, Cas.” Castiel nodded and continued to skate forward. “Here watch this.” He skated quickly forward before spinning around to face Castiel, who was shaking his head.

“Show off,” he grumbled, causing Dean to laugh.

“Jealous much?” he retorted. Castiel made a face at him.

“I’m not jealous, assbutt – just inexperienced.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Just keep telling yourself that.” Castiel scowled and kept skating forward. Dean looked down at his feet, just in time to see a rock in his path. “Hey, Cas! Watch out for that –” _Too late_. Castiel had already tumbled forward, falling into Dean and knocking them both to the ground. They landed with a dull _thud_ on the ice. “Ow. Good going.” Castiel groaned.

“I told you that I am inexperienced at this,” he mumbled from where his face had landed on Dean’s chest. He began to sit up, and Dean sat up across from him. “Are you alright?” Dean shrugged.

“I’m fine,” he replied. “You okay?” Castiel nodded.

“I apologize for causing you to fall,” he said. “It was not my intention.”

“S’alright,” Dean assured him. “It was just an accident.” He looked over at Castiel, whose cheeks and nose had turned pink from the cold. He had frost in his eyelashes, and his hat was half pushed off his head from falling. There wasn’t that much space separating them. All Dean would have to do was scoot a bit closer and lean forward and –

“Are you sure you’re alright, Dean?” he asked, snapping Dean out of his thoughts. “You seem distracted.”

“What?” Dean replied. “Oh. I’m fine, Cas.” He put his hands behind him and leaned back. Castiel did the same and looked around.

“It’s beautiful here, Dean,” he said softly. “How did you find this place?” Dean shrugged.

“I was driving around one day,” he replied. “Stumbled across it. Just one of those happy accidents.” He looked back at Castiel. “You’re the first person I’ve brought here, y’know. Sammy doesn’t even know about it yet.” Castiel looked over at Dean.

“Why did you bring me, then?” Dean shrugged.

“It’s just… Well, you’re human now. I want you to see as much as you can. I thought this would be a good place to start.” Castiel smiled, the perfect smile that Dean loved. The one that brought out the crinkles by his impossibly blue eyes and made you feel like you must have done something incredible to deserve it.

“Thank you, Dean.” They sat quietly together for a second. “Do you want to keep skating?”

“Oh, yeah.” Dean got up and pulled Castiel up with him. “Don’t fall again, alright?” Castiel chuckled.

“I won’t.” They stood there, hands still clasped together, not saying anything. “Dean, you can let go of my hand now.” Dean nodded, but it was evident that that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. “Dean.”

“Cas.” Dean began skating forward. “Don’t want you to fall again.” Castiel smiled.

“Okay.”

And so they skated together, holding one another’s hands. Castiel kept mumbling to himself, and Dean couldn’t stop thinking about how goddam perfect all of this was. Then, the stupid voice returned to his head.

_Don’t ruin this, Winchester. He’s your friend. Don’t mess this up._

They skated to the center of the lake, and Dean stopped.

“Is there something wrong?” Castiel asked, looking up at him. Dean shook his head.

“No,” he replied, dropping Castiel’s hand. Castiel looked almost disappointed, but Dean brushed it off. “You think you can do it by yourself now?”

“I think so,” Castiel said, smiling slightly. He slowly skated away from Dean. “Step. Step. Glide. Step. Step. Glide.” Dean followed him. “How come you can skate so well, Dean?” He shrugged.

“Practice,” he replied but didn’t explain further than that. “I can take you out here more often so you can practice, too.”

“I would like that. Very much, Dean.”

So, it became a sort of tradition for them. Every time they’d finish up a hunt, Dean and Castiel would drive out to the lake and go skating. After the first few times, Castiel got good. Almost as good as Dean – _almost_ being the key word, he would remind the other.

“You’re coming along, grasshopper,” Dean complimented Castiel one day. He was skating backwards in front of Castiel, who shook his head in frustration.

“I don’t understand that reference,” he mumbled, and Dean chuckled. Castiel looked down at the ice, and his eyes widened. “Dean! Rock!” Again, _too late._

Dean toppled backward, landing on his back. Castiel kept coming forward, eventually falling onto Dean’s chest.

“Damn, we need to be more careful about rocks,” Dean groaned, head falling back. Castiel nodded, and Dean noticed that neither of them was making any effort to get up. “Hey, Cas. You comfortable there?” Castiel quickly sat up, and, after sitting up as well, Dean saw that he was blushing.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, and Dean shook his head.

“It’s alright,” he assured him. “Just teasing.” They both began to get up. Dean was perfectly stable, but Castiel lost his footing and began falling forward. His arms flailed out, reaching out to Dean, and Dean caught him. “Hey, Cas, I got you. I got you.” Castiel looked up at him, and there was something in his eyes that Dean couldn’t quite put a name to. “You alright there?”

“I’m fine,” Castiel quickly said.

They stood there for a few minutes, neither of them saying anything.

“So, how can you skate so well?” Castiel asked, like he did every time they came out there. Dean smiled.

“Practice,” he replied, again, like he did every time. But, this time, he gave more than that. “I wanted to impress you.” Castiel smiled.

“Well, it worked,” he said softly, and Dean smiled back.

They were quiet again for a moment, and Dean noticed that Castiel’s arms were still wrapped around him.

“You know, Cas, you can let go of me now,” Dean said quietly, and Castiel smirked.

“Don’t want you to fall again,” he whispered, and Dean laughed.

“Very funny, Cas,” he mumbled. Castiel raised an eyebrow.

“It is very funny,” he agreed. “I’m hilarious, Dean.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, angel boy.” Castiel narrowed his eyes, like it was a challenge.

“Make me, Winchester.” Neither of them said anything, like they were both shocked by the statement. Finally, Dean shrugged.

“Okay.” And, _finally_ , he pulled Castiel in close and kissed him.

Dean wondered if that was the wrong move, because he felt Castiel stiffen below him. After a moment, he relaxed and kissed back. When Dean pulled away, Castiel’s eyes were wide, and he was grinning.

“What was that?” he asked. Dean shrugged.

“You told me to make you shut up,” he replied smiling. “So I did.” Castiel chuckled.

“You should do that more often,” he said simply. Dean chuckled as well.

“Sure thing,” he mumbled and kissed Castiel again. Castiel responded quicker this time, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and pulling him in close. They broke away, and Castiel was just staring at him. “What?” Castiel smiled.

“I’m just having a hard time believing this.” Dean huffed a laugh and nodded.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” They both stood still for a moment. “You want to keep skating?” Castiel smiled and nodded. Dean skated forward, gripping Castiel’s hand tightly.

There was still so much that Dean wanted to say, but he decided to save it for later. For now, he would skate, and let the way their hands were clasped together say all that he needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my friend Julia for sending me the fanart that inspired me to write this. You're rad, dude.


End file.
